


O jogador de Tênis

by sefairyz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fanfic, Jeongin - Freeform, M/M, Romance, seungmin - Freeform, straykids - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefairyz/pseuds/sefairyz
Summary: Kim Seungmin era um colegial, e resolve entrar para o time de tênis apenas para tentar se aproximar do seu crush, mesmo sendo péssimo no esporte.Crush esse que era Yang Jeongin. O mais novo gostava do Kim e após saber que o garoto entrou no time de tênis e tentou jogar seu esporte preferido, resolve oferecer ajuda para se aproximar dele.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N





	O jogador de Tênis

Capítulo Único - Seungmin, Deixa eu te ensinar a jogar tênis? 

Para Seungmin, não era fácil gostar do garoto que se denominava o melhor jogador de ténis da escola, no entanto, para se aproximar do mais novo, ele com certeza faria loucuras e uma delas foi. 

Se inscrever no clube de Tênis. 

Sim, aquilo tinha sido a pior coisa que fizera para se aproximar de Yang Jeongin, afinal de contas, não sabia nada sobre o esporte e ao menos sabia segurar direito uma raquete, ele definitivamente estava ferrado.

Mas mesmo sabendo disso, ele aparecia com aquela cara de sabichão na manhã do seu primeiro dia naquele clube. Mas por dentro, ele estava tremendo, ele derreteria só de ver o outro coreano.

Ainda mais se seu crush estivesse com aquele shortinho de seu uniforme, Seungmin perderia totalmente a cabeça… Com certeza ele não estava preparado, na verdade o Kim estava desesperado em seu quarto.

Ele não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, fazendo com que sua ansiedade para que o dia seguinte desse tudo certo. Ele realmente não sabia o que esperar, Seungmin só sabia que queria ver o rapaz todo bonitinho com aqueles seus fios loiros, totalmente suado….

Ok, ok, aquilo não era coisa para se pensar em um domingo a noite, com toda certeza não era. Então logo Seungmin deixou de pensar naquilo e como ele não sabia nem o básico daquele esporte, pulou na cama e começou a procurar de tudo sobre tênis.

Mesmo que já fosse segunda feira e ele chegasse atrasado pra primeira aula, ele iria pelo menos dormir sabendo o básico sobre o esporte que seu amado crush tanto amava. Assim, ele passou quase a madrugada toda procurando em sites explicativos de tudo, até que dormiu todo torno em sua cama 

[...]

E Bem, dito e feito, naquele momento, o rapaz de cabelos escuros corria ajeitando seu cinto e com uma fatia de pão na boca, ele estava totalmente atrasado para aula. Seu celular não tinha despertado por ter ficado sem bateria.

Maltido Kim Seungmin por ser apaixonado por um atleta que ao menos sabia da sua existência, mas nem tudo estava perdido para o coreano, ele iria chegar atrasado, no entanto, iria conseguir chegar a tempo no seu primeiro dia.

Ao chegar no prédio principal da escola, ele começa a andar lentamente, já havia comido sua fatia de pão e seu uniforme estava ajeitado de forma correta. Assim, ele entrou sem fazer barulho, pois se fizesse, seria punido pelo atraso e aí sim não iria conseguir chegar a tempo para o clube de ténis.

Quando conseguiu passar o porteiro - Esse que estava dormindo em um sono profundo - Foi correndo para sua sala. Assim que chegou, como era troca de aula, entrou pela porta dos fundos, somente sentando-se na sua carteira.

O rapaz foi avistado pelos amigos, estes que riam da cara do coreano que estava totalmente desanimado e nervoso, mas levantou a cabeça ao escutar uma voz.

\- Chegando atrasado novamente - Disse Jeongin que estava vindo em sua direção.

Sim, o crush do Kim era da sua sala, mas nunca se falavam e aquela era uma das raras vezes, aquilo fazia com que o coração do pobre Seungmin ficasse trêmulo, junto de suas mãos, mas ele responde mesmo assim.

\- Eu dormi demais - disse sorrindo, passou a mão pelos fios da nuca e olhou para o Yang.

\- Só não se atrase para o clube hoje - Ele retribui o sorriso - Soube que entrou no mesmo clube que o meu. 

\- É, parece que sim… - Ele diz calmo, mas surtava por dentro - Eu não sabia que você jogava tênis. - Sim, aquilo era uma total mentira, é claro que ele sabia e por conta daquele coreano ele tinha se inscrito. 

\- Eu sou o melhor jogador de tênis dessa escola - Jeongin disse se exibindo, fazendo algumas meninas gritarem.

Seungmin somente revirou os olhos, ele não as julgava, afinal, era o maior fã do loirinho, uma pena que esse não sabia. Pensando nisso, ele murchou em sua cadeira, ficando deitado até a professora chegar. 

No decorrer da aula, ele ficou pensando em mil maneiras de que tudo poderia dar errado, que ele não conseguiria aguentar e além de que, se fizesse algo errado, Jeongin iria perceber e lhe chamar de fracassado.

O Kim era tão paranoico, mas ele não deixou de imaginar também como seria namorar com o melhor jogador de tênis da escola, além de que eles poderiam dar alguns amassos no vestiário do clube. Ok, talvez ele estivesse pensando demais novamente. 

A aula se passou tranquila, no caso de Seungmin, entediante demais, ele não conseguia parar de pensar no Yang e ainda por cima estava ansioso para hora do intervalo. Dali ele poderia ir para o clube e se desse sorte, iria juntinho de Jeongin. Ele fantasiava demais, porém era uma forte possibilidade. 

Quando o sinal do intervalo bateu, ele não conseguiu se mexer, estava totalmente nervoso e desesperado, já tinha esquecido tudo que estudou na noite passada, além de que, aquilo era uma total loucura.

Ele não sabia nada, era atrapalhado e ainda por cima tinha que ficar ao lado do crush, talvez aquilo fosse a pior ideia em todos os anos de sua existência. Ele com certeza passaria vergonha.

No entanto, saiu de seu transe paranoico quando escutou a voz de deus, digo, de Jeongin. O rapaz estava lhe chamando para ir consigo até o clube. Seungmin não era burro, ele só concordou com aqueles olhis apaixonados e saiu andando junto do loiro, esse que lhe dizia algumas coisas.

\- Olha, você não precisa saber de tudo, na verdade eu e as outras garotas vamos te ensinar tudo que precisa saber, tudo bem? - Ele disse e sorriu, o Kim somente concordava com aquilo, sorrindo igual um apaixonado. - Chegamos - disse o loiro.

Ao chegarem na quadra, ele consegue ver a enorme rede esticada no meio do campo, as linhas que dividiam o espaço das quadras, ele nunca tinha reparado naquilo, mas ver de perto, era interessante. 

Assim que se aproximou dos outros, percebendo uma pequena quantidade de pessoas, para o clube, talvez não fosse bom ter pouco participantes, mas para ele, era perfeito, quanto menor o número de pessoas, melhor, desse modo não precisaria passar vergonha na frente de uma grande multidão. 

Quando as garotas começaram a falar, o coreano prestou bastante atenção, afinal, ele tinha que se esforçar para conquistar o lindo coração do loirinho. Seungmin achava que seria uma coisa super complicada de se fazer.

Ao menos sabia que o jogador de tênis gostava de si também. Ele inclusive sabia que o Kim era totalmente ruim em tênis e que não sabia nada, mas aquela poderia ser a melhor oportunidade da sua vida para se aproximar do mesmo. 

[...]

Após a reunião acabar, os responsáveis pelo clube deixaram com que os novatos desse uma olhada no equipamento e poderiam ficar livres.

Seungmin não sabia bem o que fazer, ele ficou caminhando de um lado para o outro na quadra de tênis, quase tendo um infarto. Em sua cabeça se passavam milhões de coisas, essas que estavam lhe deixando maluquinho das ideias, pobre Kim, nem tinha entrado direito no clube e já queria desistir.

Ele parou no meio da quadra e cruzou os braços, Seungmin estava pensando tanto que ao menos percebeu o proximamente do Yang, esse que lhe deu um baita susto.

Quando o coreano mais velho gritou, Jeongin começou a rir, caindo no chão logo em seguida, o mais novo estava rindo tanto que dava pra ver seus olhos marejaram, aquilo fez com que Seungmin abaixasse perto do rapaz com a mão no peito e dissesse: 

\- Jeongin, você está bem? - Perguntou olhando assustado para o outro. 

\- Estou sim, Hyung - sorriu - fique tranquilo, ok? - disse fazendo um ‘ok’ com a mão 

Ao ver aquilo, Seungmin ficou totalmente sem graça e corado, já o jogador quando percebeu, olhou profundamente para o Kim, sorrindo e levando sua destra para bochecha do rapaz, as apertando sem muito esforço, desse modo vendo o coreano mais velho ficar mais corado ainda.

Logo se levantando e saindo de perto do Yang, realmente o rapaz tinha lhe deixado com vergonha, para Seungmin tamanha aproximação estava fora de cogitação. Agora se encontrava sem rumo, ainda caminhava pelas quadras de tênis procurando um lugar para se esconder, mas logo foi alcançado pelo loirinho que corria atrás de si.

Seungmin estava totalmente ferrado, sabia disso… No entanto não desistiria de ficar ali, mesmo com Jeongin lhe provocando o tempo todo por conta de suas bochechas que ficam rosadas todas as vezes que esse chegava perto de si. 

[...]

Algumas semanas haviam se passado e Jeongin já tinha percebido o por que do Kim ter entrado clube de Tênis, era definitivo, Kim Seungmin gostava de si. Ao menos tinha dúvidas, o coreano mais velho não era nada discreto, dava todos os sinais que diziam gostar de si.

Com isso, Yang decidiu ajudá-lo, além para que o rapaz gastasse seu tempo aprendendo algo, aquilo também ajudaria a se aproximarem. Todos naquele clube, exceto o Kim, sabiam da paixão que Jeongin sentia pelo mesmo, no entanto, ninguém tinha coragem de falar isso para Seungmin e o mais novo agradecia. 

Quando o treino especial começou, Seungmin ao menos reparou, na verdade, ele ficava totalmente boiola e fora de si quando estava perto do Yang, queria o abraçar, beijar, até mesmo fica fazendo carinho e observando aquele sorriso tão bonito. Sim, Seungmin era extremamente apaixonadinho pelo rapaz de fios loiros, mas nunca admitiria em voz alta - Pelo menos era o que ele achava até então.

Certo dia, quando estavam jogando juntos, o Kim acabou caindo após perder uma bola, acabou por cair no chão, consequentemente machucou o joelho e aquilo não passou despercebido pelo Yang, tanto que saiu correndo totalmente preocupado.

Seungmin relutou muito, ele não queria ir para enfermaria, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que era só um arranhão, de fato era, mas Jeongin estava preocupado. Ficou até pensando se tinha sido muito duro ao atacar aquela bola, mas a verdade era que aquilo tudo era um plano do Kim, esse que fingia estar com o joelho doendo.

Aquele machucado tinha mesmo acontecido, estava doendo, mas não tanto quanto aparentava, agora ele sabia que se não fosse jogador de tênis, pelo menos ator ele poderia ser. Mas no momento, realmente pensou que tinha preocupado o mais novo.

O Yang estava preocupado, então mesmo com todas as relutâncias do rapaz, ele o colocou em suas costas e foi para enfermaria, Jeongin iria cuidar do machucado no joelho do garoto que tanto gostava. 

No momento estavam a caminho da enfermaria, essa que não era longe, não o suficiente para Seungmin fugir do rapaz, ele tentou, mas o Yang era mais forte que si. Estava frustrado, isso sim. 

Assim que chegaram na enfermaria, o loiro colocou o Kim em uma cadeira, pedindo para enfermeira vir examinar o ferimento do outro. Ela examinou o joelho que se encontrava sangrando e disse que não era nada sério.

Quando o moreno escutou isso, ele sorriu para o mais novo, dizendo que não era nada e ele tinha lhe dito, mas logo a senhora disse para Jeongin que precisava limpar, se não ficaria sério. A senhora foi colocar suas luvas para limpar o machucado no Kim, mas foi interrompida quando dois alunos chegaram pedindo ajuda para ela.

Ambos estava com o braço machucado e as pernas, Jeongin reconheceu os dois, era Changbin e Minho do clube de atletismo, logo deduziu que ambos tinham caído no treinamento.

A senhora disse que Jeongin poderia limpar o machucado do amigo, já que ela precisava ver seus colegas na outra ala da enfermaria. Yang não achou ruim, na verdade ele gostou daquilo, poderia ficar ‘’sozinho’’ com o Kim.

Sentou-se no banquinho onde a mais velha estava antes e passou um pouco de álcool em suas mãos, apenas para limpá-las, desse modo, ele pegou um pequeno cotonete e começou a limpar com delicadeza o machucando, no entanto, mesmo assim Seungmin ainda reclamava do pequeno incômodo.

Ao terminar de limpar, Jeongin colocou um curativo de ursinho no ferimento de Seungmin, esse que não reclamou, mas ficou se fazendo de dificil, até braços cruzados estava, mas logo abriu um sorriu quando viu um pirulito, dizendo.

\- Me dá o pirulito, Jeongin-ah - Ele fiz totalmente manhoso fazendo biquinho.

Aquele ato tinha feito o coração do Yang disparar, nunca tinha visto o mais velho daquela forma, no entanto, ele negou com a cabeça, seu coração estava derretendo, mas não deixaria a bela oportunidade passar. 

\- Não vou te dar o pirulito, Hyung - disse recebendo uma linda cara de indignação do amado.

\- Por que não?? - Perguntou curioso, mas ainda com biquinho.

\- Antes de ganhar o pirulito você tem que fazer algo para merecer. - Assim disse Jeongin, que sorriu travesso para o mais velho.

\- Eu faço qualquer coisa por esse pirulito ai. - disse apontando para o mesmo.

\- Vai fazer mesmo? - Disse se aproximando do rapaz, Seungmin confirmou confiante - Então… - Se aproximou mais, ficando entre as pernas do mais velho, assim ficando tão próximo de sua face que conseguia sentir sua respiração - Posso te beijar ? 

Seungmin sentia todo seu corpo tenso, seu coração dentro do peito estava em uma demasiada agitação, suas mãos suavam e sua respiração estava pesada pela aproximação. 

Era seu momento e sabia disso, então logo fechou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça. Jeongin sorriu com a confirmação e grudou lentamente seus lábios com o do mais velho, fazendo com que este levasse suas mãos para o rosto do loiro.

Naquele momento, ambos sentiam sensações estranhas, um estranho bom, os lábios macios se moviam com tranquilidade, fazendo com as mão de Jeongin parassem na cintura do mais velho, o aproximando mais de si. 

No entanto o beijo não durou muito, eles escutaram um barulho e com o susto pararam de se beijar, no entanto, ambos coraram quando se entreolharam e com as mão na nuca Jeongin disse:

\- Seungmin, deixa eu te ensinar a jogar tênis? - Ao dizer aquilo num tom de duplo sentido, o rapaz de fios loiros estendeu sua mão para o mais velho, esse que olhou para a mão do mesmo e para seu rosto, logo sorrindo e segurando a mão do Yang. Mas quando colocou os pés no chão, fez sua melhor cara de dor e disse?

\- Pode me carregar? 

Não sendo bobo, o loiro sorriu e fez um ato para que subisse ali.

Daquela forma ambos saíram juntos da enfermaria, andando pelo extenso corredor até a saída e quem diria em. Seungmin conseguiu o que queria, junto de Jeongin.


End file.
